Irreconcilable Differences
by Tetrion
Summary: Annabeth's homelife is falling apart. Can she balance her two lives. Or will her growing attraction to a certain defense lawyer be her downfall. Rating may go up, in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Irreconcilable differences

This is my first fanfic in quite a while, due to grammatical difficulties. So now, I'm back with hopefully improved grammar. All thoughts are in italics. So here it goes, wish me luck.

Annabeth sighed in frustration, as her notes blurred before her eyes. It was ten o'clock, and here she was, just sitting in her office, knowing she should go home, but not terribly eager to do so. Jack had been extremely distant since the Calvin Riggs case. He would just sit in their living room; holding their daughter, as if it was the last time he would ever see her. Sometimes when she entered a room, he would get up and leave. It was as if he was trying to prove some kind of point. He seemed to feel that she wasn't a responsible parent, because she had stuck with the case. As much as she tried to sympathize, his reaction still seemed exaggerated. She had taken a guilty man off the streets, saved countless innocents, while Jack was sitting at home, unable to see past his nose. Sighing she closed her notes. To be honest, there were no new cases, well none that would be assigned to her anyway. She tried to tell herself that, she was just eager for another case, but deep down she knew; that going home didn't hold as much luster, as it had just a few weeks prior.

"I guess I should go home", she spoke to her empty office. Gathering her jacket and keys, she headed down towards the lobby. The building was nearly deserted, only night staff and workaholics remained. Not that she could judge. Part of her even considered stopping, to see if she could offer any assistance. Keeping her head down, she was quite startled, when somebody called her name.

"Ms Chase", her back stiffened, she knew that voice. She would probably never forget it.

"Mr. Hellman", a smile tugged at her lips as it turned to look at him. He was dressed immaculately, as always, a smirk plastered on his face. Normally he would have been the last person that she wanted to see. However, ever since the Riggs case, she had begun to see a different side of him; a kind side he actually seemed like a real person. He was no longer just the arrogant jerk that defended any scum who could afford his fee. She owed him big time for the tip he had given her; in fact talking to him was the least she could do. Looking up into his eyes, she awaited his next words.

"It's a bit late for you to be here, isn't it?" For some unknown reason she blushed, _'I must be really tired', _she thought, _'because he's beginning to look attractive'. _Aloud she said.

"Yeah well", she shrugged, "I was going over my notes", Hellman chuckled at that.

"You're a horrible liar Annabeth", she started he had never used her first name casually before. She found that, she liked the way he made it sound; it was almost exotic.

"Well how do you know I don't have any work", she queried bristling-slightly-at his cocky demeanor. He leaned forward his smile widening. He was so close it made her nervous. Taking a deep breath, she was overwhelmed by the scent of cologne. It was a heady scent, probably expensive, it was with great difficulty that she focused on what he was saying.

"Because I don't have any work Ms Chase, and we always seem to be facing each other, don't we?" Annabeth wasn't sure if it was a statement or a question.

"Yes", she agreed, "It's quite the coincidence".

"Uh huh", he cocked his head, "Yes well I'll see you in court". The abrupt end to the conversation startled her.

"Aren't you going to walk me to my car?" He arched an eyebrow at her.

"Now why would I do that Ms Chase?"

"I don't know, because it's late, it's a common courtesy". She felt foolish as soon as the words left her mouth. The defense lawyer eyed her oddly.

"No", he looked her up and down, "you can take care of yourself", with that he turned and walked back in the direction she had come from. She stared after him for a few minutes, thoroughly confused, by how disappointed she felt.

Annabeth sighed as she put her car in park. It had been an uneventful ride home; in fact, she had spent most of it trying to quell a rising sense of dread. The lights were still on, that meant Jack was up. He was either waiting for her, or brooding neither was a good sign.

"Shit", she didn't want to deal with any stress. Even if she had chosen to stay late, it had been a long day. Trudging to the door, she opened it as quietly as possible. It had become a routine. She came home late, slipped in quietly, and Jack pretended that she had always been there.

How could two people drift so far apart in just a few short weeks? Taking off her jacket, she entered the living room expecting to find it empty, but luck wasn't with her. Standing in the kitchen doorway was an obviously seething Jack.

"Where have you been?" He managed to fill the words with more venom, than any curse he could have thrown at her.

"I've been umm…" she was too stunned to form a though. She had never seen him like this, so raw, just barely clinging to his control.

"Working on some high profile case, SOME OTHER CASE THAT WILL ENDANGER OUR FAMILLY". "But wait you don't have any cases, so you have no excuse for being so late". "Honestly Annabeth, HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO TAKE CARE OF THIS FAMILLY, WHEN YOU CAN EVEN TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF".

"Jack hush you'll wake the baby". His words stung, curious that they were the exact opposite of Hellmans'. _'What, why is he in my head at a time like this'. _Meanwhile Jack was just getting started.

"Like you care she never sees you anyway"

"Oh I see her", anger was coursing through Annabeth's veins, how dare her husband speak to her like this. "I just don't hide behind my daughter to escape from my problems"

"Like hell you don't, some sicko puts a bullet in our daughters hand, and what's the first thing you do?" "Not only do you keep prosecuting, but you use the incidence as an excuse to gain more time for the investigation". "You've forgotten what love is, sometimes I think you're worse than the people you put away", if words could kill, Annabeth would have died right there.

"You know that's not true", she struggled to keep the tremors out of her voice. "I'm going to bed, we'll talk tomorrow when you've calmed down", she turned in an attempt to escape. However, in one bound he had crossed the room and grabbed her shoulders.

"You can't get out of this it's your family, we'll always be here", suddenly his expression clouded over and his grip tightened. Rage swam in his eyes, and for the first time in their marriage, she feared him.

"You're hurting me", she gasped this couldn't be happening to her. "I though you said that, you didn't mind me going back to work". She was crying now.

"I smell cologne on you", his voice was a hiss, as he released her. "Is that where you've been screwing some guy at your office". "Honestly Annabeth I would have though you had enough sense to at least, shower before you came home".

"No I would never do that I love you", she grabbed his arm, "You know I love you".

"Yeah well you sure have a funny way of showing it".

The shrill screams from upstairs signaled this arguments end.

"I'll go", Jack stated, as he eyed his wife with disgust. Hurrying out of the room, he left Annabeth, who promptly collapsed on the couch tears streaming down her face.

A.N

So how was it, grammar ok? Please review I love all reviews. Advice, constructive criticism, suggestions, whatever it's all-good.

The next chapter will be up soon promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Irreconcilable differences

Chapter Two:

Annabeth awoke with a start. Woken by the; shrill chirping of two robins. To an observer it would have seemed like a typical morning, except for the fact that she was on the couch. She had spent the night there, too hurt by Jack's words to join him. Nor had he made any attempt to apologize. Now it appeared that he had left to drop Haley to daycare early. Wait a minute, the sun was way too high for it to be early; but that meant.

"Oh god I'm late", as if on cue her phone rang. After a punctual record, this late would be out of character. She could all but hear the questions. Struggling to her feet, she gasped at the sharp pain in her lower back. Why hadn't they bought a foldout? '_Because you never though you would need one.' _Thoroughly depressed, she hobbled to the phone.

"Hello", she did her best to sound, strong and confident.

"Annabeth… are you alright", it was Maureen.

"Yeah I'm fine, just slept in, I… got home late, I'm on my in". Indeed even as she spoke, she was running upstairs to the shower.

"Good we need you, a case has come in, a typical murder case, oh and I'll give you half an hour". Click. '_Well that was abrupt'_ she grinned. Good old Maureen, always, so understanding. Peeling off her clothes, she stepped into the shower, and let the warm waters caress her. She should call Jack, she knew she should, or at least leave him a note; so he wouldn't just come home, and find her gone. Too soon, she had to step out of the shower, choose a new suit. Grey with a white blouse, no frills, they were too gaudy for her line of work. She snorted nearly everything was. It took her less then twenty minutes to get ready.

As she dashed out the door, her eyes searched, furtively, for a note anything that signified that Jack had been thinking of her. Nothing the tears that had flowed so freely the night before, welled up forming a lump in her throat. Her days just weren't the same if she didn't get to say goodbye to Haley. Haley reminded her why she went into work everyday, to make sure that nothing happened to her beautiful baby girl. Maybe she had lost sight of that; by working, so hard that Jack hadn't seen that. She would call him and apologize, after all life was too short to spend it sweating the small stuff. Feeling slightly better, Annabeth headed out the door.

The ride to work was uneventful, despite the uncharacteristic traffic jam, just five blocks from her work. Groaning she weighed her options. "_I could park, get out and walk, or call Jack". _She opted for the second one, even though it made her slightly nervous. Picking up her cell phone she called home.

Two rings, three, he should be home, was he ignoring her; five, six. "Hello", he sounded calm; but not particularly glad to hear from her.

"Did Haley go off ok?" She figured that was a good place to start, common ground.

"Yeah she was fine, missed seeing you thought"; his tone had lightened immensely.

"I missed seeing her too, hey how about I pick her up tonight and we have dinner together." She hated how hopeful she sounded, especially when he had gone off on her.

"That would be fine Annabeth". "_Fine", _she made an effort and got a fine. "Jack I'm sorry, about last night about the whole week actually, I just haven't been myself lately".

"Yeah that's for sure", the voice was as scathing as the words. What had happened to her kind supportive Jack? "Jack I love you don't forget that ok", he sighed.

"I love you too, it's just been so…", he sounded so resigned, was he having second thoughts about her working.

"Been so what?"

" Nothing, we'll talk later". With that, the line went dead. What was he, on about? God calling him; hadn't alleviated anything. Confusion made the ride to work, go that much faster.

Hurrying to the elevator, Annabeth braced herself for her next case.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Seven year old, Steven Bailey", Maureen handed her a photo, "was murdered this mourning by his father". Annabeth's heart lurched; the boy was so cute. Dark hair, green eyes, and a beautiful smile; he looked like an angel.

"Why would his father do that?" "Was there marital discord?" She was just so stunned; this could be her Haley. " _No it couldn't because Jack adores Haley…and me." _

"None that we can spot, but I've got the wife in the interrogation room; you can go talk to her when were done here." Annabeth gave a quick nod.

"Wait why am I talking to her, if you haven't got the..?"

" The husband", Maureen sighed, "he's in custody."

"But then why is she in the interrogation room?" Maureen cut her off, with a wave of her hand.

"She was a suspect until we found the note her husband". Annabeth scoffed, what an idiot.

"Go see her, then see him." Feeling slightly un-easy, she rose to go meet Mrs. Bailey.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"_This is a broken woman", _was Annabeth's first though. Indeed Mrs. Bailey was the poster girl for pathetic; but of course that was understandable under the circumstances. Her hair was not done, but it was the same color as the sons'. Her eyes were gray, and glazed. She looked up slowly as; she entered.

"Mrs. Bailey, I'm Ms. Chase." Putting down her folder, she sat across from the distraught woman. "Mrs. Bailey". "Sarah", came the victims voice. So rundown

"Sarah I need to talk to you about what happened last night." Last night, the night she had fought with Jack.

"Well, I was working late, it's been happening more and more often", she broke off sobbing, "if only I'd made an effort; come home early". Annabeth fidgeted the story struck an uncomfortable chord.

"It's not your fault"; she said trying to be reassuring.

"No it is, I should have seen something, I though he didn't mind me working." "It's what he said, sobs wracked her frame, "but then all of a sudden it was how can you manage a classroom when you can't manage your home." Annabeth's blood ran cold. They were Jack's words, Jack's actions. "_No Jack's not like that, he loves me, or at least he did"._ She stood abruptly, the room feeling smaller by the minute.

"Thank you for your time, you can go now." Sarah gave a bitter laugh "go where?" Grabbing Sarah's file, Annabeth fled the room. Once outside, she leaned against the wall, taking calming breathes. She couldn't fall apart, over something so silly. She was probably overreacting; because Jack was her rock, and it was disturbing to see him fall apart. With a trembling hand, she pushed off from the wall. It was time to see Mr. Bailey.

Striding purposefully down the hall, she waited for clearance. A cute guard young came to check her i.d. He flashed her a toothy grin, "another lawyer huh". Giving him a confused look, she entered. _"Maureen must have come down." _ However, it wasn't the face of her friend that greeted her, it was a smirk.

"Ms. Chase, I assume you're here to talk to my client." "_Hellman"_, Annabeth's mouth dried out, he had lawyered up. _"When?" "How?" _At a loss for words, she nodded dumbly, sitting down at the table.

She winced at how cold the metal felt, against her skin. These tables had always, struck more fear in her, than any policeman. She looked up to see Hellman regarding her oddly. Clearing her throat, she began.

"Mr. Bailey, did you kill your son", it was cold question for a cold man, he deserved even less.

"You don't have to answer that". Annabeth glared, at the defense lawyer diagonal from her.

"Oh but I want to", Mr. Bailey's voice was nasally and high. Hellman gave an impatient sigh, as his client leaned forward. "You see I was saving my son, Joey deserved better, now he is getting it".

"Deserved better than what?" She asked, even though she knew she wasn't going to like the answer. "Better than a deadbeat mother, who forgot her priorities, who let her work consume her." "She was so busy helping other people, she forgot about us, he snorted, "I bet she doesn't even care that he's gone." Annabeth started at the last statement, how could he have lost sight of the most obvious facts. Like his wife's love for him, for their son. The blood drained from her face her stomach lurched, it was too like her, it scared her.

"Are you alright Ms. Chase", how dare this monster ask her that how could he kill his own son. Gasping, she pushed back the chair so quickly it toppled over, she ran out of the room. She didn't know where to go, she couldn't face Jack now, she couldn't go back to the office, they'd ask what was wrong. Therefore, she just stopped, and stood in the middle of the hallway, absently watching the people brush past her. Slowly she became aware that someone was coming up behind her and stopping.

"Are you all right, Ms. Chase?" Hellman again, sighing she turned to face him. Of all the people here, including her friends, he always seemed to find her at her worst.

"Yes!" it sounded horrible even to here.

"I've already told you that you're a terrible liar", he stated harshly, handing her, her file. Annabeth glanced up sharply.

"You didn't look at it did you?"

"What do you take me for?" He snapped obviously offended.

"I…I don't know", her voice cracked all control lost. "YOU SEEM TO LIKE DEFENDING SCUM, THEY DO SAY GUILTY BY ASSOCIATION". By this point, people were stopping to look.

"You're causing a scene", he chided with an under-laying tone of anger, laying a hand on her arm.

"DON'T PATRONIZE ME, she snapped, I KNOW I'M cAUsing a scene." She petered out by the end, feeling mortified; here she was airing her dirty laundry. "I'm sorry, I haven't been myself lately". Why was she explaining herself to him? More importantly, why was that the only excuse she could think of? Jack had bought it; but she could already tell that Hellman didn't. However he decided to let it slide, after all they weren't close. He looked down at her clearly concerned.

"Perhaps you should go home, I could tell your office that you're…not well". She looked into his eyes, he seemed sincere, and she had to see Jack. Just to prove that her fears were ungrounded.

"Yes I think I will, my family needs me." To that he gave his trademark smirk.

"Do you need me to walk you to your car?" For the first time that day, Annabeth laughed.

"No I think I can make it", taking the file from him, she headed to pick up Haley. It was only when she was outside, that she realized that not only had she shared an inside joke with him; but that he also hadn't said no to reading her file.

A.N

This Chap was a bit slow; more action next chapter, please review. Thanks for the input.


	3. Chapter 3

Irreconcilable differences

Happy Holidays! P.S no secretaries were harmed in the making of this fic. Sorry this took so long; but I did a lot of re-writing on this chapter. As they, say, "nothing is written it's re-written". Enjoy!

Chapter Three:

Jack's feet slammed on the brakes as he was stopped at yet another red light. Panic laced through his system making his heartbeat faster, his breaths come quicker. Only a few minutes ago he had received a call from Haley's daycare. Some secretary who could barely have been out of high school had called, saying that there was something wrong with Haley. Of course the first thing he had done was call Annabeth; but she was unreachable, "as always", he muttered bitterly. Something about a Bailey Case, he sighed willing the light to change, probably another high profile case that would put them on another mobs hit list. God, why did Annabeth have to be so good at her job? A car horn behind him indicated that the light had changed. Pushing all thoughts from his mind, he raced to pick up Haley.

Upon arriving, he thrust his car into a parking space, not caring if he was between the lines; and ran into the building. Just as he had suspected Miss. Bresnon, or so her nametag read, could not have been more than eighteen. Summoning more patience then he had, at the moment, he approached the front desk.

"Hello I'm here to pick up Haley Chase," he said forcing a smile. "Oh", the girl looked up with hastily, "you must be her father." '_Of course who else would I be?"_ Fighting down a sarcastic comeback, he merely looked at her expectantly. "Oh well I'll go and fetch her then shall I", the secretary bubbled with a grin. Wishing he could find the energy to converse with her, he merely nodded. Truth be told he hadn't slept a wink the night before, it hadn't been right to chew Annabeth up like that. He knew that Annabeth loved him, and Haley it was just that, she didn't seem to have the right priorities. For as much as he supported her, he had never fully forgiven her for not dropping, the Riggs case as soon as it had gotten personal.

His musings were interrupted by the return of Miss. Bresnon, and his obviously healthy daughter. Giving a laugh of relief, he scooped his baby up from the incompetent secretary's arms; and pulled Haley close to him. "I thought you said there was something wrong", he murmured, very glad that there wasn't. "Oh well I thought there was, but turns out I was wrong, and by that point it was too late to call you…you can leave her here if you like thought", the girl spoke earnestly. Shaking his head, Jack didn't even bother saying goodbye, as he turned and left. One thing was for sure; Haley was never going back there.

Meanwhile888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Feeling better with every block she put between herself, and that horribly disturbing case. Annabeth rushed to pick up Haley, she still didn't know, how she could have gone for one full day without seeing her. With that as her mindset, it did not take her long to pull into the daycare driveway. Hurrying out of the car, she trotted to the door.

"Hi I'm here to pick up Haley", she said cheerfully. The woman behind the counter looked at her as if she had grown another head. Doing her best to keep the pleasant smile on her face, Annabeth tried again. " I'm Annabeth Chase here to pick up Haley Chase", she spoke slowly for clearly the woman in front of her was having difficulty.

The secretary's eyes narrowed at being addressed in such a manner; and she fixed Annabeth with a cold smile. "Well I'm sorry but Haley Chase", she put special emphasis on her last name, "is not here". Annabeth felt her heart leap into her throat; she wanted to scream till her throat bled. '_How can Haley not be here?' 'I saw Jack take her this morning.' _

"No your husband came and picked her up a few minutes ago", releasing a breath she hadn't been aware of holding, Annabeth turned to leave. The young girls voice stopped her just before the entrance. "I know it's none of my business but; how can you not know where your daughter is?" "Isn't that your job?" Feeling irrationally hurt Annabeth rounded on her. "Look here…Miss Bresnon, I happen to be top notch prosecutor, I keep the streets safe so kids like you can walk home without being assaulted." The girl behind the counter laughed at that. "Yeah right who are you trying to convince me…or yourself, go home and straighten out your priorities lady." Annabeth stared at he girl before her in disbelief, one thing was for sure Haley was never going to come back to this place.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Determined to make light of the Miss Bresnon incident Annabeth unlocked her front door. Instantly she was assaulted by the heavenly sound of Haley crying. Grinning She dropped her stuff and went upstairs to surprise Jack. He was as she had predicted, sitting with Haley singing softly to her. There was nothing sexier than her husband singing to her daughter. "Knock knock", she whispered mindful of Haley now that she had quieted down.

Depositing Haley in her crib, Jack came to her. "You're home early", he spoke lightly; but did not meet her eye. "Of course I said I would be", she said pulling him forward to deliver a light peck on the cheek. He received it silently before moving away.

Not liking where the afternoon was headed, Annabeth attempted to lighten the mood. "Did you happen to have a run in with a certain bitch secretary, when you went to pick up Haley". This earned her a snort, "Miss Bresnon, oh yeah."

"Say I had a thought…" she ventured timidly. "What", he queried, "to never send Haley back there". "Something like that", she admitted. She always loved when they were on the same wavelength. Maybe just maybe the evening would be ok. Of course, by even thinking that she had jinxed herself. (Yes, I believe in Jinx)

"Do you even know why I picked up Haley early", Jack asked quietly. Annabeth knew the start of a fight when she heard one. "Well I just assumed it was so we could spend the evening together as a family." He laughed outright at this. "No it was because I got a call saying that Haley was sick." Now she was just confused, "Ok… but she's obviously fine, so the daycare made a mistake, what's the problem".

"THE PROBLEM", he took a minute to calm himself, "is that I couldn't reach you".

"But she's fine", snapped Annabeth.

"Oh sure she's fine now, but the next time she might not be, and what happens then?"

"Hopefully there wouldn't be a next time", she said in a small voice, "I …I trust you to take care of her."

"So that's how it goes huh", he nodded his head as if confirming something, "the famous Ms. Chase to busy to save her own family."

"Is that what this is about", she scoffed not liking the emphasis he had placed on the prefix before her name, "you don't want me working." "I thought we'd discussed this, I thought you supported me?"

"Oh but I do", he flashed her a smarmy smile, "one hundred percent." "By the way is that how you question your clients; because if it is it could use a little work."

"Ok", she raised her hand in resignation, "obviously you just want to pick a fight, and to top it all off you don't even know what you want out of it." Frustrated she ran a hand through her hair, "look do you want me to stay." It was not a simple question it was a turning point, and he knew it, for she could see tears in his eyes as he shook his head. Trembling she went to their room with him in tow.

"No wait Annabeth I didn't mean that". _'Liar', _she thought bitterly. I don't want you to go I just need a little time to sort my head out, it freaked me out when the daycare called." Mutely she stood staring at him. _'How did things get like this?'_ Desperate he pulled her into a tight embrace, "I love you Annabeth I just need some time."

"Time for what", she murmured head buried in his chest. "Time to forgive you." He felt her tense up and pull away. "Oh I thought you'd done that already". Together they locked eyes for a long moment; and Annabeth say something she had never though to see …resentment, but why? She had to get out of there. Away from him, he confused her better than any case ever could.

"Actually Jack there are some details I should probably go over at the office and." She didn't bother to finish seeing as he had left the room. Cautiously she went into Haley's room, and planted a delicate kiss on her fore head. "Mommy loves you", she whispered, "don't ever forget that".

Going downstairs, she opened the file, looking for anywhere she could go to clear her head. Her eyes widened upon spotting one sentence, Mr. Bailey was last seen at Pron's bar and grill. Perhaps if she went there she could get into the perps mindset, maybe he had talked about his plans to the barkeep. Spirits lifting at the thought of doing something productive. Annabeth pulled on her discarded coat and left.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It had been year since Annabeth had been to a club, especially one this rowdy. Not since before, she had met Jack in fact. Taking one last breath of fresh air she entered, and promptly gagged as smoke came at her from all sides. She heard a few of the patrons snicker; doing her best to ignore them, she strode toward a table. It was a dismal place to say the least blaring country music, rotting walls, and flashing lights over a disco era dance floor. For a few minutes she sat watching the lights change before abruptly remembering why she had come, reaching into her purse, she pulled out the photograph of the defendant, and marched toward the barkeep.

"Excuse me sir", she stopped as he turned toward her. "Are you Pron?" His face was red and bloated from alcohol abuse. "Yeah", he grunted.

"Have you seen this man", she had to speak loudly to be heard over the din.

Behind her, the door opened.

"Oh yeah, I seen him", he took the photo, "yeah he comes in here about once a week last time I seen him thought he was real quiet didn't say a word." He clucked and shook his head.

Annabeth heard someone sit down at the stool beside her.

"So was that unusual for him?" She asked though she already knew the answer.

"Oh yeah he's usually singing like a canary, hey miss you gonna order something". She sighed as she watched her lead die. "Sure why not a glass of red wine", smiling the man moved to get it for her.

"So do you come here often", a voice whispered in her ear. Turning she fixed the defense lawyer with a look of annoyance. "No do you?"

"So I see going home early doesn't improve your mood", he smirked clearly elated about something.

"What do you want Hellman", she didn't need to be looking at him to see him shrug.

"How about the pleasure of your company", at this she turned to face him, trying to gage whether or not he was serious. Quickly she sneaked a glance at her watch only five fifteen, she jumped slightly as the barkeep placed a glass down in front of her. Silently she mulled over her two options, go home and for sure argue with love of life or have a possibly nice drink with a colleague, it wasn't a tough decision.

"Buy my drink then we'll talk", smirking he gestured to the table she had just come from; and together they rose to go talk in private.

A.N Wow that was long, but it was worth please review is it still good? Who do you want her to end up with I take your opinions seriously so review. Will be updated soon.


End file.
